


Can you hear me? in Chinese，你聽得見我嗎？

by ch20529, devil_woman_24



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinestro 的計劃順利進行可惜這對Hal來說不是好事。Barry收到呼叫後前往救援，他有辦法即時救到Hal嗎？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear me? in Chinese，你聽得見我嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank devil_woman_24 for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> :O seriously?! Of course you can do it, but beware that it must have some horrible grammar though.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1810273

Can you hear me?  
by devil_woman_24

簡介：  
Sinestro 的計劃順利進行可惜這對Hal來說不是好事。Barry收到呼叫後前往救援，他有辦法即時救到Hal嗎？

正文：

「綠燈俠！Hal！你聽得見我嗎？快回答我！！」

閃電俠正在建物物的廢墟中極速奔跑。他怎麼也找不到Hal，閃電俠總覺自己消逝的每一秒都越來越焦慮。

「拜託！Hal，給我一點暗示也好，只要讓我知道你在哪就好！」

閃電俠不斷的告訴自己當他擁抱Hal的時候那個人一定還活的好好的。

Sinestro 精心策劃了一整個計劃。 

他用計使正義聯盟的每個成員都有任務纏身，使這些英雄們無法前往綠燈軍團支援。

Sinestro又故意給Hal大量的工作，害得Sinestro拿出能量戒的時候Hal的力量已經幾乎耗盡了，這也導致Sinestro輕而易舉的贏了這場仗。

閃電俠透過銀幕看見了他們兩人交戰的場景，Sinestro把一整座建築物直接砸在Hal身上。

在這之前Hal剛呼叫了聯盟請求支援，閃電俠已經盡他所能的快點跑來了，可是當他到達的時候Sinestro早走了而且Hal不知身在何處。

突然間，閃電俠聽到了瓦礫移動的聲音。

「綠燈俠？」閃電俠向聲音的來源喊著。他努力的移開上面的屋瓦殘骸並發現了Hal的手，令人欣慰的是Hal看起來還活著，閃電俠更加快了清開障物的速度直到他可以完全看到Hal的身子。

然後Barry迫不及待的把Hal拉出來帶去醫療急救。

 

時間分分秒秒的過去，Hal卻一直沒有醒來。

Barry知道Sinestro被擊敗也被逮捕了，但是他一點也不在乎。

他只希望他的朋友能快點醒過來，這樣他才能把一直忍著不敢說的話對他的朋友坦白。

很快的，Hal動了並緩緩睜開了他的雙眼看著天花板。

Barry馬上從椅子上站起來走到Hal旁邊拉起他的手。

Hal看起來似乎還是意識不清，「你感覺如何？」金髮男人問了他的朋友，後者回應了一個虛弱的微笑。

「就像一座建築物砸在我身上一樣。」Hal開玩笑的說成功把Barry逗笑了。

「發生了什麼事？這到底是…你…」Barry甚至無法問完他的問題，但是棕髮男人替他回答了。

「依然活著？這個嘛，我還是有僅剩的力量所以我造了一個盾牌來保護我。

我真的很驚訝我竟然沒有死。多謝你救了我，兄弟。」Hal笑著看著他朋友的眼睛而Barry也回應了他的笑容。

「有些事我一直想告訴你很多了但都沒說，直到今天我幾乎要失去你了，所以我決定現在一定要說出來。」Barry深深吸了一口氣垂下目光看著Hal。

「我愛你。Hal Jordan。」

對方看起來有點驚訝但是他笑了「我也愛你，Barry。」

這下換Barry被嚇到了，他從來沒預料到這個回答。

他原本預期會是一聲尖叫或別的什麼但從來不是這個回應。

「你…你愛我嗎？」Barry問Hal而Hal點點頭。

Barry俯下身輕柔的吻著他一直握著的Hal的手。

「下次千萬別在這麼魯莽了好嗎？聽見沒？」Barry說而Hal再一次點頭並把金髮男子拉進自己懷裡吻著。

隨著兩人之間的吻不斷增溫，Hall一面吻著Barry一面將手撫上Barry的頸子和頭髮。

Barry將手放在Hal胸前輕柔的挑逗起Hal的乳首，足以讓Hal在濕吻中發出滿足的呻吟聲。

棕髮者先結束了這個吻停下來喘口氣，Barry抓住機會舔上Hal的嘴唇，沿著耳垂一路吸吮到頸子然後最後到乳首。

Hal緊咬著下唇試著不讓自己呻吟出來，但另一人的動作實在很難讓他保持安靜。然後Barry突然退開身子而Hal一臉疑惑的看向他。

「我們不該做這個，你還有傷在身。」Barry說，但Hal根本沒在聽，他拉過Barry並比之前更急切的吻上他的唇。

「我知道你可以很紳士的。」Hal在Barry耳邊稍聲的說，激得Barry打了Hal屁股。

「喔！這可性感了！」Barry一邊吻著Hal的側頸一邊拉開床單讓Hal的身體完全展示在他眼前。

「我想他們把你脫光了是件好事。」Barry笑著將嘴貼向Hal的陰莖，Hal緊咬著下唇並緊抓著Barry的頭髮。

Barry賣力的舔拭著Hal的龜頭，他反覆吞吐著讓手裡的物體變得濕潤、腫漲，漸漸的他的嘴快不能含住它了。

Hal覺得他快瘋了，他正在享受他人生中最讚的一次口活，這會兒他竟然還得試著保持安靜。

Hal在Barry吞吐著他的球和手指在他的穴口處游移時不得不伸出一隻手抑制自己叫出聲來。

很快的Barry濕漉漉嘴探進Hal的穴口，並用如舌頭在Hal身體裡舔了一遍。

「去你的！Barry，拜託你快操我！」飛行員氣息紊亂的抓著Barry的頭髮。

Barry將他的舌頭退出來然開始時脫自己的衣服，當他正忙碌時Hal緊盯著Barry的身體。

「操！你真美！」當Barry終於除去身上所有衣服並準備好要進入Hal時Hal忍不住讚嘆的說。

「準備好了嗎？」Barry向Hal詢問而Hal點點頭。

一開始感覺很痛，但是Barry不斷的用手撫弄著Hal的陰莖而且不停的在他耳邊低喃要他放鬆點，很快的痛處感就消去了。

「你現在可以動了。」Hal輕聲的說並感覺到Barry開始在他身體裡慢慢的推進，Hal仰起頭忍不住呻吟。

「Hal，我愛你。Hal，我愛你。」Barry一邊在Hal耳邊不停的重覆訴說著一邊托起Hal的臀部好加快速度。

在Barry不停加快的速度下Hal感覺到Barry正撞擊在自己的敏感點上，他覺得自己快因為身體裡不斷衝進來的壓力哀嚎了。

「喔！操！喔Barry！我快到了！」Hal全身通紅的尖叫著。

感覺到飛行員就快到了Barry更加快手裡的速度並將臀部更深的撞向Hal。

接著Hal一邊尖叫著Barry的名字同時緊縮他的穴口讓Barry和他一起達到高潮。

金髮男人花了點時間找回自己的呼吸並躺在Hal身邊，他不敢直接壓在Hal身上免得又傷到Hal。

「這真是太讚了！」在Barry拉過床單蓋在他們倆人身上時Hal屏氣的說。

「我愛你，Barry」Hal開心的說而Barry笑著回應他並給了他一個輕柔的擁抱。

END


End file.
